Comeback- AYuri on ice AU
by SquishLeigh
Summary: Yuri on ice Au (actors) - A Au based if the two were based around Broadway/Actors. This isn't currently edited to I will be getting around to it in the future. I will take idea requests if you have amazing one Victor Nikiforov X Yuuri Katsuki - Looking for a cover rn help


_(most of this will be in yuuris POV)_

I haven't been home for 5 years. I didn't call much…I didn't send them any letters. I forgot about them. My family. They paid for the American stage school.

I made it big too. My name was in lights 'Yuuri Katsuki' I was one of the most popular Japanese male to actors in America. I had red carpets and parties. I even got to be a supporting role in a movie with Victor Nikiforov. The man who made me love acting and want to go into it.

When I was 12 I was lost. I had nothing but a hobby of ice skating… (I figured out id never get anywhere with that) and that's when he gave an interview in Japan and watching him perform was everything to me.

Anyways that ended badly in the end…the movie was a flop and Victor went into hiding. Matter of fact he still is in hiding. As I was a small role in the film I was condemned from film. I turned to drink and one night I was a disgrace. Drunk in a bar, and with one video of me calling some of the top actors in Hollywood out my career was gone.

I step out of the airport and I'm met with the crisp air of home. Hasetsu. The bright colors of home always tend to bring a smile to my face. Until I'm met with my own face. On the wall is posters everywhere of the last movie I was in. My instinct is to drag them down with a swoop of my hand. This Really isn't fair.

"Yuuri…Yuuri is that you I was told you be on this flight by your mother. We all know what you're like." A female voice said behind me. I know who she is straight away and if I just pretend I didn't hear her I'll be able to just get on with going home alone.

"Yuri Katsuki turn around right now…or ill shout your name aloud don't want a crowd of people following you home now do we?" I had already turned around when my eyes meet with Minako. She stands slightly taller than me which I still find intimidating.

She grabs me by the arm taking home. "since you have left this place has gone to shit. Your farther owns the last running hot springs. We don't get many tourists coming here anymore and Nishigōri Castle theatre is on the brink of closure- "

I just stare at the as we stand on the door step of home. I could read her face for any clear emotions. Her eyes were filled with sadness and hope. How can she have hope in a time where everything you love is being destroyed.

I stare at my food in front of me. I wasn't ready for any of this. I had my mother in on ear asking about the TMZ articles on my love life and women. Not comfortable talking to my mother about my non-existing love life as I'm not out yet to them that makes life so lipping hard.

And my Farther in the other ear "So will you be working here with my and your mother or going back to working in the ice rink like you did when you were younger or gonna use your Hollywood skills at the Nishigōri Castle theatre. That place needs all the help it ca- "

"thank you for the food but I need to go. Mother, farther." I say cutting him off grabbing my stuff in my hands pulling my big coat on as I start running towards Nishigōri Castle Theatre. When I was little it was just called Castle theatre. But people kept getting it confused with the ice rink the owners at the time added there sur name to the mix so people knew the difference. From what I heard that family still owns it. I had two friends growing up here. Yoko and Takeshi. Yoko, I was closer to here than my real sister always was a confidence boost when I was down. And Takeshi was like the older brother I never had bossy would joke and take the piss out of me but in the end, he would be there for me. They got married a few years back and have three little girls together.

They own the theatre now. I hope I can do what I used to when I was stressed back in the day. Just come and chill. Or rehearse a monologue or too. I open the main doors to the theatre into the box office tapping the glass. "Is anyone here! Was wondering if the stage was booked out?" I called into the back and I don't even think I got to finish was I was saying as I was hit by in the side by a huge hug from Yoko. She yelled a little in my ear due to excitement.

"of course, if free right now we are shutting so just remember to close up after." She tells her and I look at her "I was wondering if you could just watch this bit I have been working on for it bit. Like we used to when we are little I have no one to really share this with."

She nods and we walk towards the main theatre. We went to the same theater group same skate group same school growing up. I did start getting nervous as I walked up the stairs to the stage. The bit I was gonna perform was from a hit Broadway musical. Just a final monologue from Lin-Manuel Miranda _'Hamilton'_ its huge in America not known by most in japan so I'm worried how it would go down.

I finish and sit on the stage and I'm met by 4 sets of hands clapping and I see Yoko and her three little girls with grins Yoko almost crying from it. "why did you ever chose to give up Yuuri?"

I laugh a little holding my hands together thinking why I gave it up. I honestly do not know.


End file.
